Albel's Pup
by Leopardstripe
Summary: Albel, lonely and lost in this big forest, has nothing to do but chase butterflies all day long. He meets a wolf pup that says he can help Albel back home. Who knows what hardships they will face together. Find out in this exciting short story by LS!


**SL: **Hehe, most know that this used to be Shinedown45's account, but she passed it down to her little sis, meh, and has made a new account. I typed many Star Ocean fanfic's that she posted on this account, but they are all gone now. I remembered the reviews that she read to me, and decided to make another Star Ocean fanfic. This is deticated to Efra, 'cause she reviewed that I should put Albel in one of my fics, in which I did for her

Also, I am a disclaimer, and do not own Star Ocean nor any part of it.

Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter 1 - Lost**

His crimson eyes traced the area as he wandered around. The clouds gathered up in the sky, and thunder cracked loudly throughout the area. Following, the rain began to pour hard, leaving no place dry. Albel angerly paced back and forth, while he could smell fire in the air, the aroma of simmering meat somewhere off in the distance. He stopped by a tree, bored out of his mind and tired of waiting. _Perhaps they forgot I'm out here, _he thought, leaning up against a nearby tree. _Of course they take the stupid rabbit with them. Why not leave it here to be the insane furball it is... _It was hard to believe, but Albel had been in this forest for about six hours now. He closed his eyes, feeling ever so tired. Soon after, he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Albel awoke to the glimmering shine let in through the forest roof. Standing, he looked around for something to do, something that would entertain him, no matter what it would possibly be.

**"OOH! BUTTERFLY!"** he shreaked, chasing after a small, colorful dot floating on the wind. However, it flew higher than he could reach, leaving him feeling small as the butterfly itself. Once again, he sniffed the scent of meat and fire. At the moment, he could go for something to eat. So, he went in the direction the smell came from, and lead himself to a fierce pack of blood-thirsty wolves. Albel looked around, eyes widened. He noticed, while standing frozen in one spot, that a pup was chasing the exact same butterfly that _he_ had been chasing. It made him jealous, and he tackled the wolf, using one hand to enclose the butterfly from getting away. The pup looked frightened, not showing any sign of attacking. The older wolves, however, growled and snarled warnings toward Albel, closing in on him and the scared pup.

Not knowing how to react to such fierceness, Albel got to his feet so he could fight the wolves fairly. But, they didn't what a fight. Instantly, they grabbed the butterfly from Albel's grasp, tearing it to shreads before trotting away high-tailed in disgust. His eyes filled with tears, and Albel walked a distance before sitting by a tree, weeping for the one he only knew for 20 seconds. **"Butterfly..."** he mumbled sadly, remembering what the wolves had done to his small friend. Just then, two yellow eyes peered around the corner of another tree, catching Albel's attention. The pup padded out of the shadows, smiling slightly up at him. **"Is you okay?"** it asked curiously, sitting with his tail between his legs. **"Scram, mutt!"** Albel sneered, turning himself around. The pup, lowering it's ears, stepped closer so he was right behind Albel. **"Is there anything Denru can do to help you?"** he asked. Albel ignored Denru, then turned his head to see the pup tilting it's head in a cute way.

He thought for a few moments, and an evil smirk crossed his face. **"Maybe you can, pup. Do you know how to get to the closest town from here?"**

Denru nodded, standing and wagging his tail excitedly. **"Denru knows! But you have to do a favor in return for me,"** he remarked. Albel rolled his eyes, once again standing. **"And what would that be?" "You have to let Denru stay with you. Also, you must-" "I **_**must**_** do nothing, you naive brat! Just show me where to go, and then your on your own," **Albel interrupted. Denru shivered, for Albel's cold voice frightened him. **"Your right. I shouldn't have asked, and I took no judgement of what was passed upon our kind by you humans,"** the pup muttered, beginning to walk in one direction. He turned back every once in a while to make sure Albel was keeping up.

As they traveled silently through the dark forest, Albel grew curious. **"Hey pup, is this forest dangerous at all?" **he asked, not far behind Denru. Calling back over his shoulder, the pup replied: **"Oh yeah, the forest isn't very dangerous except for giant arctic fang spiders. No worries though, the spiders aren't mean." **

Albel sighed relief, thoughts continuing to run through his mind. _What the heck is a giant arctic fang spider?_

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
